A New Love, A New Enemy
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: TK goes shopping for a special someone only to end up on his way back to the Digital World! Chapter 2 coming soon!
1. Default Chapter Title

NOTE: This story takes place five years after the Digidestined saved the digital   
world. So Kari and TK are 13, Joe is 17, Tai Matt and Sora are 16, and Mimi and   
Izzy are 15. A different Digidestined or Digimon tells each chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. It is owned by Bandai and other   
companies. Though all Digimon, Crests, and Digidestined I make up are mine.  
  
Prologue  
  
As the digital world reprograms, all the evil Digimon (Piedmon,   
Machinedramon, Apoclymon, etc.) use their powers so that they will be reborn as   
one strong Digimon. Their powers make an egg where all the data of the evil   
Digimon is stored…  
Chapter one: Shopping  
  
TK  
  
Five Years Later  
  
I looked at the calendar and saw that it was February 11th. ' Oh no!' I   
thought. ' I need to get Kari a gift before all the good gifts are all gone!'  
  
So I went to the mall and spotted Mimi and Sora. "Hey Sora. Hey Mimi," I   
said.   
  
" Hey T.K!" said Sora. I noticed that she had a package that looked like a   
Soccer Ball and a card that said Tai in it. Sora saw that I had seen the package   
so she abruptly hid it from me.  
  
" Um.. TK?" said Mimi.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Um well... do you know what Matt would like for Valentines Day?"  
  
I laughed. " Why don't you try getting him a new Harmonica? His is beat   
up," I answered.  
  
" Thank you TK! Oh and you can't accidentally tell Matt about this. Okay?"  
  
" OK"  
  
So, as I moved deeper into the mall looking for something for Kari, I saw   
Tai fretting over something in the sporting goods shop.  
  
" Hey Tai! What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
" Somebody bought the autographed soccer ball I was going to buy for   
Sora!" said Tai.  
  
' So that's what Sora bought Tai' I thought. " Don't worry. I'm sure you'll   
be able to find something else."  
  
" What do you suggest?"  
  
" Maybe you could get her some new equipment or something." I said.  
  
" Good idea TK!" said Tai.   
  
He was looking at some equipment as I walked away.  
  
Suddenly, someone behind me said, " Hi TK!"   
  
I looked around and saw it was Kari! " Hi Kari!" I said. As always she   
looked beautiful. She wore a yellow tank top with pink pants and a whistle   
around her neck.  
  
" Have you got anyone anything for Valentines Day yet TK?" she asked.  
  
" No. That's why I'm here. I'm looking for a Valentines Day gift." I   
answered.  
  
" I haven't gotten one either. Do you mind if I come with you to look for a   
gift?" she said smiling.  
  
" Um I guess so… OK." I said  
  
She laughed. " All right then." 'I love the way she laughs.' I thought as we   
wandered around.  
  
We ended up in the food court and Tai motioned for us to sit down saying   
Izzy had some important news to tell us.   
  
" Okay. Now that everyone is here, lets here your important news Izzy."   
Said Tai.  
  
" I have just received an e-mail from Gennai. He said that some how all   
the evil Digimon have found a way to survive. He says he found a pitch-black   
egg where Spiral Mountain was. We both believe that the Evil Digimon somehow   
put their essence into the egg before they were destroyed. So we need to go   
destroy whatever Digimon came out of that egg." Explained Izzy.  
  
" You mean we get to see our Digimon again!" asked Kari excitedly.  
  
" Yes." Said Izzy nodding.  
  
" But how are we going to get back to the Digital World? We don't have   
our Crests and Digivices any more!" asked Tai.  
  
"Gennai says we will be given new Digivices as soon as we are all together   
which we are now." Izzy explained.  
  
All of a sudden, something zoomed through the mall and landed in our   
hands.  
  
"The Digivices!" I exclaimed.  
  
The Digivices started to glow and soon we were all floating through the   
air back into the Digital World!  
  
  
If you enjoyed this (Or even hated it!) Please review. It isn't much. This whole fic   
is really Action and Romance but that comes later on. This is my first fic so   
please be nice!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Back to the Digital World  
  
Kari  
  
I woke up to see that Gatomon was watching me. ' Could it be? Could it   
be we are back in the Digital World? Of course we are! How else would I be able   
to see Gatomon?'  
  
"Gatomon! Are you really there? Or am I dreaming?" I asked.  
  
" Of course I'm here Ka-" Gatomon was cut off as she heard a rustling in   
the bushes.  
  
And to our surprise it wasn't an evil Digimon. No. It was TK! How I   
remember the first day we met. I knew right then that I would always love him.   
The only thing keeping me back from telling him my true feelings was that he   
might not love me in return.  
  
" Oh good! Its just you TK. Not an evil Digimon. I don't think I could   
have Digivolved with Kari unconscious." Said Gatomon.  
  
" Kari is unconscious? What happened?" asked TK worriedly.  
  
" She fell from the sky. She fell and hit the ground and was unconscious.   
She woke up just a little while ago." Replied Gatomon.  
  
TK blushed.  
  
" Sorry for making you worry." I said.  
  
" That's ok. We'll just need all of us to fight this new evil Digimon." TK   
Said, blushing even deeper.  
  
" Is anyone else awake?"  
  
" No. They're still asleep."  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name and TK's name.  
  
" I guess I was wrong. It seems Tai and Matt have just woken up." Said   
TK.  
  
" Tai! Matt! Over here!" I cried. They came running up.  
  
" Are you all right Kari?" asked Tai.  
  
" I'm fine." I replied.  
  
" I'm just glad you and TK were in the same spot, or we would have been   
looking for you forever!" said Matt.  
  
" Not forever. Just a longer time." Said TK. " Is anyone else up?"  
  
" Mimi isn't up yet." Said Matt.  
  
" Neither is Sora." Said Tai.  
  
" Let's go find the others then," said Agumon.  
  
" Yeah. They could be in trouble! This new Evil Digimon might have found   
them." Agreed Gabumon.  
  
So we searched through the forest but didn't find them. After a while we   
heard voices behind a bush. We pushed back the bush and saw Tentomon and   
Gomamon trying to wake Joe and Izzy up.  
  
" Are they even alive? They look like they're dead!" said Gomamon.  
  
" Don't worry. This happened last time." Assured Tentomon.  
  
" But never for this long." persisted Gomamon.   
  
" I wonder if the others are having the same problems." Thought   
Tentomon aloud.  
  
" No. We're fine. But Sora and Mimi are still asleep." I said.  
  
" I wonder if the evil Digimon had anything to do with this…," TK said.  
  
Suddenly, Joe began to move. " I had the strangest dream. I dreamed we   
were back in the Digital World! But Gennai said that was imposs-" Joe finally   
realized who he was speaking to. Gomamon! "What! So we really ARE back in   
the Digital World?!?!"   
  
"Yes you are Joe. Didn't Gennai tell you would be coming back?" asked   
Gomamon.  
  
"Yeah he did. But I guess Joe wasn't listening." I said.  
  
" Matt and I will go check on Sora and Mimi to see if they woke up. You   
TK and Joe stay here and wait until Izzy wakes up. Ok Kari?" Said Tai.  
" All right. Holler if anything happens!" I said.  
  
After Matt and Tai left, we waited for Izzy to wake up. Joe went off to   
talk with Gomamon leaving TK and I alone.  
  
" Who were you going to give you Valentines present to, Kari?" TK asked.  
  
'I can't tell him I'm was going to give him the Valentines Day present so   
I need to make an excuse…' I thought then said "I was going to give it to… Tai.   
What about you?"  
  
He hesitated, " Um… I was going to give it to Matt."  
  
'He must be hiding something like I am but I shouldn't push him further.'  
  
Suddenly, Izzy started to wake up. " Where am I? Kari? TK? Where are   
we?"  
  
I was relieved by the change of subject and from the look of TK's face he   
Was to. " We're back in the Digital world Izzy!" I said.  
  
" What? Prodigous! Those Digivices must have transported us back here   
a-" Izzy was cut off by someone screaming.  
  
" That sounds like Tai! The others must be awake!" TK said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's Part 2! The next chapter is more adventure than Romance but I'll keep it   
under Romance so it's easier to find! Chapter 3 coming soon! Please R & R!  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer (For both Chapter 2 and this one): I don't own Digimon. If I did I would be filthy rich and wouldn't be bothering to write this fanfic. So please don't sue!  
  
Chapter 3: The Arrival of DemiApocdramon  
  
Tai  
  
As Mimi and Sora woke up TK and Kari came running to where we were, along with Izzy and Joe.   
  
Suddenly, a holographic image of Gennai appeared. " Good. You are all together. This new evil Digimon is very strong even though it is only in its Rookie form right now. This Digimon feeds on an emotion that has yet to be confirmed. It is said in the prophecies that this emotion will make it stronger and can even change it destroy it or many other horrible things in later stages. Beware of this Digimon. Its name is: DemiApocdramon. Now... I ... Must go... my transmission... is fading away..." With that Gennai disappeared.  
  
' I wonder what emotion Gennai was talking about. I bet its hate. All evil Digimon feed on hate it seems. But why would they want to turn hate around? Probably to make us weaker. That's it! It will make us love another person so we will be weaker!' " What are we going to do with this new Evil Digimon? I think its hate that this Digimon feeds on. Then it will make us love other people and we will be weak!"  
  
Kari laughed, "I didn't expect something like that out of you. That's something Izzy would say!"   
  
" If this evil Digimon feeds on hate then I don't see why we have to worry. No one here hates anyone else." Said Izzy.  
  
"Izzy's right," said TK, "None of us hate each other so this evil Digimon should be easy to handle. And besides! It's only a Rookie Digimon! I'm sure even a Champion could beat it!"  
  
"Good point TK. If it's only a rookie we won't need to use WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon." Said Matt.  
  
All of a sudden, something jumped out of the trees. It had bat like wings and a body that looked strangely like Seadramon's and a head that looked like Apoclymon's.  
  
"My Digimon analyzer says this is DemiApocdramon!" said Izzy.  
  
" You are right. I am DemiApocdramon. I was made 5 years ago when the Digital World was being reprogrammed. All the evil Digimon directed their powers at one area. Their powers made a pitch black egg the held the data of all the evil Digimon ever to live. Once the egg hatched I was born. I may only be a Rookie now. But soon I will be Mega and beyond! Then you will see the true power of the Evil Digimon!"  
  
' I think we should Digivolve and beat this guy to smithereens!' "Digivolve!"  
  
Agumon Digivolve to...-  
  
Patamon Digivolve to...-  
  
Biyomon Digivolve to...-  
  
Gomamon Digivolve to...-  
  
Gatomon Digivolve to...-  
  
Gabumon Digivolve to...-  
  
Palmon Digivolve to...-  
  
Tentomon Digivolve to...-  
  
"Digivolution Stopper!"  
  
" What happened?! I can't Digivolve!" said Agumon.  
  
"Neither can we!" all the other Digimon said.  
  
"Prodigious! Somehow this Digimon found a way to stop us from Digivolving!" Izzy said excitedly.  
  
"Correct again. You won't be able to Digivolve if you keep that up! I see a good crop to grow my strength! Maybe this will be enough for me to Digivolve!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know this is more action than Romance but I thin it's easier to just keep a series in one category so you don't have to go jumping around different categories. Please R&R!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'll make this short and to the point. I don't own Digimon so don't sue!   
  
Chapter 4: DemiApocdramon's Digivolution  
  
Izzy  
  
'This evil Digimon is prodigious! He can stop our Digivolution! He said   
something about gathering energy. If Tai is right then some of us must have   
some secret hates. But enough to Digivolve? I hope not!'   
  
" Don't worry guys! Our Digimon don't need to Digivolve! They're already   
Rookie and he's Rookie also. 7 rookies and 1 Champion should be enough!" Tai   
said.  
  
"You're right Tai! We should be able to beat them as we are!" said   
Tentomon.  
  
"Do you really think so? There's enough energy here for me to Digivolve!"   
said DemiApocdramon.  
  
"No you can't! If Tai is right then there isn't any energy here for you to   
Digivolve! You feed on hate! And there is no hate here!" replied Kari.  
  
"Which one is Tai? The one with the Goggles. Ah yes. I remember you.   
Let me tell you one thing. You were wrong." Said DemiApocdramon.  
  
" If you don't feed on hate then what do you feed on? And how do you   
remember Tai?" I asked.  
  
"I don't feed on hate. I feed on love!"  
  
"What?!" we all screamed at once.  
  
"Yes. And it seem that there are six here that love others. But there are   
supposed to be ten sources of energy for me. Nevermind. And the answer to   
your second question. I am the Data of all the Evil Digimon ever. Most, if not all, remember 7 of you. I have their memories as well as their knowledge plans and powers. Along with some of my own I will rule the digital world!" said   
DemiApocdramon.  
  
'Prodigous! This Digimon knows everything the other evil Digimon knew   
and feeds on love! Not hate! I must tell Gennai!'  
  
"You may feed on love and know all about us but you're still a rookie! And   
we can beat a rookie! Digimon! Attack!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Do you really think so? Do you really think you can beat me once I digivolve? Well... We'll see!" DemiApocdramon yelled laughing.  
  
"DemiApocdramon Digivolve to... DeviApocdramon!"  
  
"Prodigous! This is the first time I've seen an Evil Digimon Digivolve!"  
  
"Savor it while you can as this will be the last time you see an evil   
Digimon Digivolve!" yelled DeviApocdramon.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon and spat a ball of fire at   
DeviApocdramon.  
  
"Move aside! I don't care about you! It's the little one I want the one that destroyed me!"  
  
"No! TK! I'll protect you! Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Good now we can have a rematch! And this time I will win!" Said   
DeviApocdramon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" yelled Angemon.  
  
"Ah! You won't beat me like that again! Lets see what will happen if   
something happens to TK now shall we?" said DeviApocdramon.  
  
"Ring of Darkness!" yelled DeviApocdramon.  
  
"No! TK!" Yelled Angemon and Kari at the same time.  
  
"Gatomon! Digivolve!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Once again this is more action than romance. The next chapter will be the last one that's almost totally action for awhile. Please R&R!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I was finally able to put this fic up. Thanks to school I haven't been able to do much. Chapter 6 is close to being done. Expect it in a few minutes. As always please read and review!  
  
Same Boring Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its character's. I DO own DeviApocdramon though. So please don't sue!  
  
Chapter 5: DeviApocdramon's Demise  
MagnaAngemon (Patamon)  
  
"TK! I'll protect you!" I said. "Gate of Destiny!"  
My Gate of Destiny worked! It swallowed the Ring of Darkness then closed.  
"What?!?! You! I thought I made it so you could only be Champion! And you! I locked this battle from everyone else! No one would be able to do more than watch helplessly!"  
"You can't have everything DeviApocdramon!" said Angewomon.  
"How did you get in the battle Angewomon? I can't see anything out of here!" said TK.  
"Kari told me to Digivolve and I did. And now I'm in here." Said Angewomon.  
"No matter! Now I can destroy the two most powerful Digimon besides myself at once!" said DeviApocdramon.  
"I don't think so! Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon.  
"Ahhh!" yelled DeviApocdramon in pain.  
"Angewomon! Try to push him into the Gate of Destiny!" I yelled.  
"Good Idea MagnaAngemon! Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon.  
DeviApocdramon almost fell into my gate but then he attacked us!  
"River of Power!" he yelled.  
Angewomon was hit and De-Digivolved back to Salomon!  
"No! Angewomon!" screamed Kari.  
"If Gatomon could Digivolve then maybe we can to!" said Gabumon.  
"At least lets try!" said Agumon.  
"All right! Agumon and Gabumon! Digivolve!" yelled Tai and Matt.  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGr-"  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... MetalGa-"  
"It's not working!" said Sora.  
" Then how come Gatomon Digivolved?" asked Tai.  
"I don't know but we have to rely on MagnaAngemon and Salomon to save TK and beat that creep!" said Mimi.  
"Virus Grenades!" yelled DeviApocdramon.  
"Gate of Destiny!" I screamed.  
I sneaked behind DeviApocdramon and was able to surround him with Gate of Destinies.  
'Please let this work! Please let this work!'   
I gathered all my energy and knocked him into a Gate of Destiny. I saw DeviApocdramon trying to come out of the Gate of Destiny so I quickly closed it.  
  
DeviApocdramon  
  
'This thing can't keep me in here forever. I'll just wait for it to weaken and   
Then I'll destroy those Digidestined! And rule the Digital World and Earth!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you! ~AngemonMagna.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ninth Digidestined  
Mimi  
  
As we made camp for the night (hard to believe all that only happened in one day!) I heard two people talking in a tree grove. I decided to go see what was going on. When I looked I saw that Kari was talking to TK. I knew I should have left but I just couldn't!   
"I was so worried TK! What was going on? Why did DeviApocdramon want to kill you?" asked Kari.  
"Before we found you we started on File Island and fought Devimon. Angemon defeated Devimon. And I guess almost all of DeviApocdramon's memories were Devimon's. So Devimon wanted revenge on Angemon and me. I want to know how Angewomon was able to help Angemon. DeviApocdramon made it so no one could enter the fight and no one could digivolve except Patamon. And then only to Angemon." Said TK.  
"I'm not sure," said Kari. "I was just so worried that you might be killed and that I would never see you again and suddenly Gatomon Digivolved! I was worried I'd never get to tell you I... I... I love you." Said Kari.  
"I love you to Kari," said TK and kissed her.  
I walked back to camp. 'Kari and TK? In love? I guess anything is possible. If only I could be like Kari and tell Matt my feelings. I guess it will be another day.' I thought.  
"Hey everyone!" yelled Izzy. "Come here! I just received an e-mail from Gennai!"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to hear what the e-mail said. I saw Kari and TK come back from the grove smiling happily.  
"What does it say Izzy?" I asked.  
"It says: Good job in locking DeviApocdramon up in that Gate of Destiny. And thank you for the information that DeviApocdramon and the other forms feed on love. I never saw that one coming. Now. Onto what I sent this message for: You are not the only Digidestined. There is another who has been captured by DeviApocdramon's henchmen. This ninth Digidestined is the holder of the crest of Intuition and the ninth Digidestined's Digimon is Waspmon. You must find and defeat these once good now evil Digimon and make them good again! Signed Gennai."  
"What should we do?" asked Joe.  
"It's obvious what we have to do! We have to save this ninth Digidestined!" said Tai.  
"But where is the ninth Digidestined?" asked TK.  
"That's what we need to find out. Where should we search first?" I questioned.  
"We can either split up into four groups of four each or we can go as one big group." Said Tai.  
"Lets go in groups of four." Said TK.  
"I agree with TK." Said Kari.  
"I guess we all think we should go in groups of four then." Said Matt.  
"Ok. Kari TK Gatomon and Patamon will be one group. Matt Mimi Gabumon and Palmon will be another group. Izzy Joe Tentomon and Gomamon will be a third group. And Sora Biyomon Agumon and I will be the last group. We'll start searching in the morning so everyone get a good night's sleep!" said Tai.  
Everyone fell asleep almost immediately except me. Before I went to bed I heard Matt playing the harmonica. I went over to where he was and looked behind the tree. I heard him muttering something but all I heard was.  
"Why... can't... tell... think... love... her..."  
I wish I knew who he was talking about but decided to worry about it in the morning. I laid down, still thinking of Matt, and went to sleep.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Chapter 7! Sorry it took so long to post but I hope it's worth it!  
  
Boring Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. Yadda Yadda Yadda.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: The Search Begins  
Matt  
  
When we woke up in the morning, I was still thinking of her. 'Why can't I tell her I think I love her? I'm not sure but but I think I do. I guess I'm afraid that either she doesn't return the feeling or if I made a mistake and don't love her.'  
  
"All right everyone! It's time to go search for the ninth Digidestined! Remember, if you don't find the ninth Digidestined in four days meet back here. ll right everyone! Lets go!"  
  
So Mimi and I went south along with Gabumon and Palmon.  
  
As we stopped for lunch I decided that now was the perfect time to tell her. 'I'll just wait for her to go to the lake and I'll tell her. Please let me be able to tell her!'  
  
So I went down to the lake and started playing my harmonica. 'If she doesn't decide to come in five minutes I'll leave and try again tomorrow.'  
  
I was just about to leave when Mimi came and sat next to me. 'Now is the time Matt! Now is the time!'   
  
"Um... Mimi?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Matt." She replied.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you... that... um... I... I love you." I blurted out.  
  
"I never thought you'd say that! Oh Matt! I love you too!" Mimi told me.   
  
We leaned forward and kissed. It was wonderful. It never would have ended, probably, but Gabumon told us it was time to go. So we started searching again.  
When we made camp for the night Mimi and I would have first watch and Palmon and Gabumon would have second.  
  
A little while into the shift Mimi fell asleep. I put a blanket around her and carried the watch on my own.  
  
When it was almost time to change watch duty, Ogremon appeared! Ogremon led a group of Agumon and Gabumon.   
  
"Hey Ogremon! I haven't seen you in a long time!" I said.  
  
Instead of greeting me Ogremon attacked Mimi and me. I woke everyone up and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to MetalGarurumon and Palmon Digivolved to Lillymon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled MetalGarurumon. His attack wiped out a lot of   
the Agumon.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" yelled Lillymon. Her attack did the same to the Gabumon.   
  
While our Digimon battled the others Ogremon came and attacked us.  
  
"Mimi! Go hide! Go hide somewhere where you'll be safe!"  
  
"No Matt! I won't leave you!"   
  
"Please go! I don't want anything to happen to you!" I pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt but I won't go!" She said.  
  
"But you could get killed!" I persisted.  
  
"You might to! If you get killed I have no reason to live! At least if we both die we will always be together!" she told me.  
  
Suddenly our crests shot beams of light at Ogremon and something that looked like a black DemiApocdramon floated out of him and exploded.  
  
"What? What happened? All I remember is that I was leaving you guys at Primary Village and found a pitch-black egg. Then something hatched from it and now I'm here." Said Ogremon.  
  
"DemiApocdramon must have changed your love into hate. That made you attack us." Said Mimi.  
  
"Who's DemiApocdramon?" Ogremon asked.  
  
"He's the thing that hatched out of the egg. But now he's DeviApocdramon." I said.  
  
"But you don't have to worry, Ogremon. MagnaAngemon locked DeviApocdramon in a Gate of Destiny." Mimi said.  
  
"Lets just hope it holds. I remember that he overwhelmed me when he was only Rookie!" said Ogremon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Constructive Criticism accepted but please, no flames.  
  



End file.
